1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable apparatus and a method for playing interactive games via a portable apparatus; more particularly, it relates to a portable apparatus and a method for playing interactive games via a portable apparatus applied to a virtual shooting game.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the virtual world of shooting games, the player can use many kinds of weapons which are impossible to use in daily life, which meets the innate preference for boys who like the weapons; perform acts which normally cannot be performed in daily life, such as shooting an enemy or a monster with a powerful gun; and obtain pleasure and a sense of accomplishment after completing a mission. In addition, while playing the game, the player will secrete large amounts epinephrine; once the mission is completed, the player will be relaxed and comfortable due to the release of endorphins. Also, since the actions in the shooting game do not actually occur on a dangerous battlefield, the player does not risk his or her life to complete a task; therefore, shooting games are popular with video game players.
Most early computers or gaming devices could provide only a single player mode. Although the single player mode can meet the requirements of safety, pleasure, and accomplishment of the player, the static process may easily become boring for the player. Meanwhile, the single-player mode of a game lacks opportunities for cooperation, confrontation, and uncertainty among multiple players. As the Internet developed, online games became popular, one such example being the classic shooting game “Counter-Strike Online”. In this game, the player can build a team with other players via a computer network, communicate on tactics with teammates, and use many kinds of weapons to attack enemy teams and destroy a hostile base. The game process is exciting, fast, and enjoyable, so this game is very popular, and the number of international players of this game is very large. A tournament mode international competition is even held regularly to attract master players to tournaments to play with and against each other, and this international competition is a major event in the gaming industry. However, even though this kind of game is interesting and has life-like graphics and brilliant weapon effects, it still has a defect that cannot be overcome: The game lacks an immersive feeling of reality. When the player plays this kind of game, the user usually views a computer monitor and operates a player avatar by using a keyboard and a mouse. The player does not actually hold a weapon or run with his or her own feet, and the player cannot actually feel the sensations of moving, dodging, hiding, shooting, and sweating on a battlefield.
The Survival Game is another popular type of game. In this type of game, the player simulates attacking and defending a position; the player can use an air gun or a paintball gun to attack the enemy team. The game meets the requirement of immersive fighting and tactical execution on the battlefield for the player, and it will not cause significant physical harm to the player; therefore, the Survival Game is quite popular with game players, and large-scale competitions are held regularly.
However, this kind of game still has some disadvantages, such as location restrictions and the high costs of equipment and supplies. In addition, it is hard to convene other players, and the weapon may still cause pain or even injury to the players. Currently, the Internet network, 3G communication technology, and the hardware and the software of the smart portable apparatus are well developed to the point of becoming part of many people's daily lives. The number of corresponding applications is growing rapidly. As a result, the smart portable apparatus is often used to access the Internet for obtaining network services. Also, the community feature, the concept of location-based services, and the technology of augmented reality are improving steadily; therefore, it has become feasible to use the smart portable apparatus to execute a survival game.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a portable apparatus and a method for playing interactive games via a portable apparatus to solve the disadvantages of the prior art.